Volver a ser
by CeShIrE
Summary: Estar ahí con él, con la promesa de permanecer por siempre juntos era todo lo que necesitaba.


Título: **Volver a ser**

Autora: **Ceshire**

Fandom: **Candy, Candy**

Pareja: **Candy/Terry**

Género: **Romance**

 **Tipo de fic:** **Songfic**

Rating: **K+**

Resumen: **Estar ahí con él, con la promesa de permanecer por siempre juntos era todo lo que necesitaba.**

Disclaimer: **Los personajes del universo de Candy, Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi** **. Todo ha sido utilizado en este fanfic únicamente con motivos de diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **VOLVER A SER**

 _Candy,_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

 _Ha pasado un año._

 _Estuve pensando en volver a estar en contacto contigo después de que pasó un año, pero otro medio año ha pasado por mi indecisión. Pondré esto en el correo._

 _Nada ha cambiado en mí._

 _No sé si esta carta te llegará o no, pero quise asegurarme de que lo supieras._

 _T.G.G._

•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

 _Verte aquí es contemplar._

 _Lo que fue, lo que será._

 _Mi vida, mi vida junto a ti._

―¿Estamos cerca?

Una risa suave llegó desde atrás y, luego, unos brazos fuertes, pero suaves y reconfortantes la rodearon. Candy sintió la sonrisa iluminar su rostro mientras respiraba su aroma. Terry presionó sus labios en su mejilla antes de susurrar en su oído:

―Ya llegamos ―y le quitó la venda de los ojos.

Candy no estaba preparada para la imagen que se encontraba frente a ella. Terry la había llevado al Parque Fort Tyron. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y los protegió con la mano a modo de visera cuando su mirada intentó abarcar los acres de bosque que se extendían delante de ella.

Ambos comenzaron el ascenso hacía Los Claustros y una vez coronada la cima, Candy vio los barcos que se movían apenas reconocibles en el río Hudson. Con medio siglo a sus espaldas, Candy volvía a recordarle a la quinceañera de la que se había enamorado. Sus ojos tenían ese brillo vivaz y entusiasmado que los iluminaba cuando por aquel entonces se encontraban en la segunda Colina de Pony. Excitada y desbocada como en sus mejores tiempos, cuando impregnaba a Terry de esa energía contagiosa que exudaba por cada poro de su piel. Y Terry se dejó arrastrar en ese torbellino de vitalidad con suma complacencia.

―Es hermoso ―alabó todavía tratando de asimilarlo todo.

Terry sonrió y apoyo su frente contra la suya, sus ojos azules la miraban tan profundamente que estaba segura podía ver dentro de su alma.

Terry dejo la cesta debajo del árbol que Candy había elegido para el picnic y ambos empezaron a degustar los bocadillos que el ama de llaves de Eleanor había preparado.

Estaban a punto de comer la tarta de chocolate, cuando una música comenzó a sonar suavemente desde algunas de las mansiones cercanas. Era una melodía que ambos reconocieron al instante.

Terry, de nueva cuenta, la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que se veían ahora tan claros, tan limpios, libres de las sombras que los habían oscurecido durante tanto tiempo. Él se levantó y extendió su mano, con una suave y hermosa sonrisa persistente en sus labios.

―Princesa Julieta, ¿puedo tener el honor de este baile?

Ella río suavemente y tomó su mano.

No podía haberse negado en ese momento, incluso si hubiera querido. El aterciopelado tono de su voz la había deslumbrado una vez más, evocando el recuerdo del festival de mayo.

Candy apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de Terry mientras dejaban que la melodía le inundara los sentidos, estaba sonriendo mientras la abrazaba y se movían lenta y suavemente. Ella se sentía volando, pero eso probablemente tenía mucho que ver con que estuviera tan cerca de la persona que amaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

 _Es claro que no pudo ser_

 _De otra forma, ya lo ves._

 _Mi vida estaba escrita así._

 _Te encontré y te perdí._

 _Tantos no hoy dicen sí._

―Esta melodía siempre me hace pensar en ti. Tú eres todo para mí, Candy.

Las palabras hicieron que su corazón se acelerara y Terry sonrió de aquella manera que debía ser ilegal, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

―Te amo tanto ―susurró, sus ojos capturaron su mirada y sus labios tocaron tiernamente los de ella.

El momento era demasiado hermoso para arruinarlo, así que ella simplemente agarró su brazo con más fuerza y le devolvió el beso, suavemente. Cuando él la hizo retroceder, seguía sonriendo.

―También te amo ―logró susurrar Candy, temiendo que, si hablaba más fuerte, la atmosfera serena y tranquila se rompería.

Candy cerró sus ojos y ambos siguieron balanceándose al compás de la música.

―No hay espacio ni lugar que nos vuelva a separar ―murmuró y la voz se le quebró con la última palabra mientras ambos recordaban la época en que se habían dicho adiós, la cosa más dolorosa que habían experimentado.

―Espere mucho para volverte a ver, Terry ―siguió ella, sonriendo mientras quitaba su mano de la suya y simplemente se dejaba envolver en sus brazos, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. ―No vuelvas a dejarme, Terry ―pidió, rompiendo su voz con una lágrima deslizándose por su cara. Sus acciones, el secreto que le había ocultado para no lastimarla, el dolor cuando su corazón se rompió en un millón de pedazos mientras caminaba bajo la nieve.

―Nunca me iré, Candy ―le aseguró, su voz inquebrantable y fuerte mientras seguían bailando ―Nunca. Ni siquiera si quieres que lo haga ―Candy se río y él la imitó sintiendo su corazón hinchado a proporciones peligrosas dentro de su pecho.

 _Como soñé volverte a ver._

 _Entre tus brazos yo me siento bien._

 _Encuentro la razón._

 _De mi vida._

La melodía terminó y él se apartó un poco, y antes de que ella pudiera comprender lo que sucedía, Terry estaba inclinado frente a ella en una rodilla.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y estaba segura de que se habría pellizcado si él no hubiera tomado sus manos.

 _Tu recuerdo alimento_

 _La esperanza que al final._

 _Mis días tendrían tu calor._

 _Saber que estabas por allí_

 _Fue lo que me hizo seguir._

―Candys White Andley, sé que nunca seré suficiente para ti. Y jamás podré compensarte por dejarte ir, por romperte el corazón, pero me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida y la tuya intentándolo no solo como tu novio, sino también como tu esposo. Quiero una oportunidad de vivir contigo ―continuó ―Vivir para poder amarte y que me ames; tener el tiempo suficiente para ver crecer a nuestros hijos; encontrar por fin nuestro camino y poder contemplar juntos tantos amaneceres como nos sea posible. ―suspiró con añoranza ―Te amo y te aseguro que jamás he dejado de hacerlo. Candy, ¿te casarías conmigo?

―Terry… yo… ―Candy sintió las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas ―No sé qué decir… yo…

―Entonces solo di que sí ―sonrió y se puso de pie una vez más para tomar a la temblorosa rubia entre sus brazos. Candy limpió sus lágrimas y asintió, lentamente y luego con más fervor.

―Sí, Terry, sí ―susurró y esas palabras hicieron que toda la cara masculina se iluminara como nunca antes, deslizó el solitario en el tembloroso dedo de ella. Y la sonrisa más hermosa se alojó en sus labios antes de volver a besarla.

Y luego, sin previo aviso, puso sus manos en las caderas de Candy y ella voló, girando en el aire y su risa se llenó de amor.

―Te amo tanto, Candy ―dijo Terry, poniéndola en el suelo y apoyando su frente contra la suya.

―Yo más, Terry. Siempre.

 _Nunca hubo un adiós_

 _Fue una pausa entre tú y yo_

 _En la historia de los dos._

Candy estaba feliz. Estar ahí con él, con la promesa de permanecer por siempre juntos era todo lo que necesitaba. Y besó con toda su alma al hombre que el destino había hecho aparecer en su puerta un año atrás, para darle una nueva vida y enseñarle a vivirla. Juntos. Como siempre debió ser.

 _Verte aquí es contemplar_

 _Lo que fue lo que será_

 _Mi vida, mi vida junto a ti._

 **FIN.**

 **Espacio para charlar**

 **Este sencillo oneshot es como una redención por el último capítulo de Unbreak my heart.**

 **Sé que están molestas con Terry, pero es parte de la trama y la evolución de los personajes y para que dejen de tener pesadillas he escrito este sencillo y romántico capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, está inspirado en la letra de la canción VOLVERTE A VER interpretada por Chenoa.**

 **Por cierto, si alguien quiere unirse a mi grupo de Facebook puede buscarlo como Ceshire fics y también en un grupo llamado Autoras Candy & Terry (también lo pueden buscar en Facebook) se está llevando un concurso de Terryfics por si alguna quiere participar o nominar alguna historia.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **Besos y abrazos, chicas.**

 **22 – ene - 2019**


End file.
